The present disclosure relates to an electronic component case for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an electronic component case that is capable of releasing heat generated from electronic components.
In recent years, technologies with respect to electric vehicles driven by using electricity are being rapidly developed.
Most of electric vehicles include a motor generating a rotation force, a battery supplying a power into the motor, an inverter controlling an RPM of the motor, a battery charger charging the battery by using electricity, and electronic components such as a low voltage DC/DC converter for vehicles.
Such an electronic component generates heat during the operation thereof as well as generates electromagnetic waves affecting operations of other electronic components or noises.
To solve these limitations, studies are being actively conducted on an electronic component case having an air-cooling type or water-cooling type heat dissipation structure and a shielding function for shielding electromagnetic interference (EMI) electromagnetic waves to satisfy electro magnetic compatibility (EMC).
Here, the air-cooling type heat dissipation structure means a heat dissipation structure in which electronic components are cooled by using air, and the water-cooling type heat dissipation structure means a heat dissipation structure in which a coolant is circulated to cool electronic components.
However, since the air-cooling type heat dissipation structure and the water-cooling type heat dissipation structure according to the related art are different in cooling method from each other, they are not compatible with each other.
For example, if the heat dissipation method for electronic components required for electronic vehicles is changed from the air-cooling type into the water-cooling type, a water nipple has to be separately installed, and also, an electronic component case considering an amount of heat generated from the electronic components has to be re-designed.